Mine and Forever Yours
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: A collection of drabbles concerning Dino and his lover, Leine. Having fun yet? Hmmm...we shall see. DinoxOC Purecrackandrandomness
1. Manwhore

Right...I feel really embarrassed for writing this. I mean, it's too mature for me to write it!!! =^=  
But yeah...I tried writing a lemon...but it came out as a lime instead. A _very_ mild lime. I tried D8 And on a side note, I never watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was just obsessed with Dino so...-shifty eyes- This is inspired by some random drabbles I have been reading lately. Otherwise, they're just pure crack. lolz. They're fun, although, some of the lemons I read are hard to understand that I had to ask a friend to translate (ehem explain) it to me.

SO YEAH, enjoy this drabble collection. Here's Drabble numbuh 1! 8D

---

**Manwhore**  
_n. A man who sells his own body for money; a male prostitue_.

"Dino~!" Leine wailed, sitting at the corner of the desk the mafia boss was using. Said boss did not even bother looking at her as he continued typing whatever he needed to type on his laptop. The familiar _tick_ sounds resounding through her ears. It annoyed her to no end having heard it literally everyday.

"What is it, Leine-chan?" he automatically asked, his beautiful eyes she loved so much focused on the damn laptop screen. She gritted her teeth, wanting the attention towards her not to some flashy screen! Was she not flashy enough for him to not look at her?

"Ne, are you done already?" she asked with a pout as she looked at him with a condemned look. He was barely listening to her. And that frustrated her even more.

"In a minute," was his answer. He continued typing on the keys of the keyboard with great speed that even she could not do. She pouted even more at his answer, her eyes narrowing at her lover. The answer he had provided for her was the exact answer he had given her for the past _three hours_! Was she getting tiresome for him?

Finally, giving up already, she pushed herself away from the wooden desk and walked away. An idea had come up and she knew it would work. Why she did not thought of it before was seriously beyond her. But it did not matter anymore; she would surely have his attention now. A grin slowly forming on her glossy lips, she put a finger under her chin, pretending to think.

"Well, I can always have a manwhore entertain me and call it a one nightstand," she thought aloud, smirking at herself for this idea. She was really brilliant. And this fact was proven right even more for Dino's eyes quickly shot towards her departing form and had a terrified expression on his face. He quickly ran after her, completely forgetting about his loads of work.

"No! Leine-chan! Don't-" before he could even finish what he was about to say, he tripped into thin air- a typical mishap of Dino.

Leine, sensing this, twirled around and tried to catch him. She did not want to get him hurt yet again.

"Dino!" she called out in alarm, spreading her arms to attempt to catch him. But instead of breaking his fall, she fell with him and met the carpeted floor.

"Ow…" she grimaced feeling the pain behind her head. Caressing the sore spot, she suddenly remembered Dino and found him lying on top of her. At the sight of it, her cheeks were tainted red in just a millisecond. She could smell his sexy Italian perfume through her nostrils and that seriously aroused her. Only he could do that to her.

"Leine-chan! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly when he, too, recovered from his reverie. There was a blush on his face too, making him appear more adorable and irresistible. It did not help at all, except the fact to make her want him even more.

Leine, instead of answering, licked her lips in a provocative way and smirked evilly.

"Oh screw that! Come here!" and she pulled him, covering his warm lips with her own. No sooner later, the carpet was filled with clothes and moans filled the room that only they occupied. This was way better than a one nightstand, especially when she did not have to pay for her own manwhore…Why would she need one when she had her own manwhore she could be with forever.

---

Romario let out a sigh while he stood outside his boss' office room. They…were doing it _again_, judging by the noises behind the door. He felt bad for his boss because he knew that his work would pile up, yet again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!~ This makes me happy. And no, favoriting this is not enough for me because I AM GREEDY. So you better goddamn review. LOLz. **So far, I have written 8 drabbles after this first drabble so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD


	2. Assurance

Because you guys are awesome…I'M UPDATING! [Not really, I just have no life]. This came out as a fluff instead. :/ But hope you like it. Review, kk? It makes me happy. ^^

---

**Assurance**  
_n. A statement or indication that inspires confidence; the act of assuring._

Leine frowned at no one, moping, yet again, while she sat on their bed. She had already taken a bath and was now ready to go to bed, but something was still missing and she hadn't heard it yet from him.

Dino walked inside the room wearing only his bathrobe while he dried his hair with a towel. He noticed her upset look and raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was wrong now.

"Leine-chan?" he called to his lover as he approached her.

She did not answer nor even look at him. She was still waiting for it…

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her, the cushion sinking under his weight.

She looked up at him, her eyes getting glassy as she felt tears threatening to come out. Just looking at him made her want to cry and hug him. But she had to hear it first. Let him prove it to her that he felt the same way to her- if he even did.

"Dino-kun, do you like me?" she asked, her voice shaky. Her eyes held fear and hope at the same time.

He only blinked his eyes before saying, "No."

She let out a gasp, tears welling up already down her cheeks. So it was true all along. He didn't like her. She felt useless.

She felt a hand wipe away her tears; she looked up and found him smiling. Was he mocking her? If so, he was doing a pretty good job. It only made her cry even more.

"Silly," he said while he pulled her to an embrace. "I don't like you, I love you."

"Really?" she hiccupped, not returning the embrace yet. He was warm, and it comforted her.

"Really," he assured, kissing her forehead. "Now let's go to bed before you have another one of your mood swings." He chuckled.

She nodded and lied beside him, not before turning off the lights. He automatically pulled her to him while he circled his arms around her smaller form.

"Dino?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, smelling her sweet scent he had become accustomed to. And he loved it more than anything else.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Same here,"

Sometimes, even if it was obvious, women had to be assured that their partners loved them to let them know how they mean to their lives. That was because they were insecure species that they had to be assured every single time. It really was tough being a man.

* * *

**YAY! So yeah, the next one is hella funny...I think. I have a sick humor. lolz. Review so Dino doesn't die? -points sword at Dino's neck-**


	3. Hotness

ABOUT TIME I UPDATED. Yes, I'm a lazy authoress. SO REVIEW MORE SO I UPDATE MORE OFTEN.  
/cackles insanely

It's already 4 in the morning. ;A;

* * *

**Hotness**  
_adj. sexually excited or exciting._

"Asian manwhores…" Leine mumbled under her breath as she typed the letters on the keyboard. She was momentarily using Dino's laptop as he went out and talk to some random guy whose name she already forgot. She really didn't care. He wasn't hot or anything so screw him.

"Ah!" She gasped out excitedly upon seeing the site she was looking for. She hovered down with the scroll bar and scanned the pictures. She quickly squealed in glee when she saw someone of her type and quickly clicked on his picture.

"Yoko Syusuke, age 25, likes basketball…" she continued to read aloud, not noticing the door open and someone walking in.

_"I will serve you until you have had enough of my sexiness."_

That person who walked inside the room stopped on his tracks when he heard that male voice that came out from the laptop's speaker. One thing came into his mind, and for sure she was…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dino quickly lunged on his laptop to swipe it out of Leine's grasp, but instead of landing on the desk, he landed behind it. She automatically dodged his approaching form while her eyes still scrutinizing the flashy screen.

"Ne, Dino-kun, don't you think this Asian manwhore is sexy?" She asked as if the two of them weren't dating at all.

Dino peered while chibi tears ran down his eyes. He couldn't really see the manwhore's face for his tears blurred his sight.

"But don't worry, your Italian hotness is way more desiring than his Asian sexiness."

**Extended Ending:**

"Then again, I'm only forced to say that because we're dating."


End file.
